A metallic flat clothing has been provided heretofore with limited success. It has been necessary to provide end clips of U-shaped configuration for fitting over the ends of segments for attaching them to an elongated base member. The number of segments which must be manipulated and thus affixed has been prohibitive from a practical manufacturing standpoint. Generally, therefore, the usual flexible clothing utilizing pins projecting through a base material is employed on flat top cards.
Efforts to provide metallic flat clothing have continued such as illustrated in United States Letters patent Nos. 3,737,953 and 3,793,677. Such devices again are difficult to position since the wires must be bent or otherwise inclined to the direction of fiber flow requiring considerable manipulation in constructing the clothing.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide metallic flat clothing wherein a number of wire segments may be readily manipulated and firmly affixed to a base strip for use as clothing on a flat top card.
Another important object of the invention is to provide metallic flat clothing wherein the strips are readily and firmly affixed to each other and to a base member in alignment with the fiber flow and the teeth of the card clothing on the main cylinder.